


I Will Marry You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, Elves, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Ogres, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron wants no one other than Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Marry You

At first, Eclipse had been afraid when she and her entourage had entered the Ogre Kingdom. Tensions were high among the two kingdoms, and she worried that perhaps ogres wouldn’t take too kindly to the Elf Queen coming through their lands, even if she had been invited by their king. She didn’t doubt Soundwave’s and Prowl’s abilities to protect her, but she still worried about what could potentially go wrong. Especially since her general had insisted on bringing along twenty of their strongest soldiers.

Thankfully, it seemed she didn’t have anything to worry about. None of the ogres ever attempted to rush her carriage or attack any of her guard. For the most part, they stayed out of the way and just… stared.

Megatron must have given the people of warning of some kind. That they were to leave any visiting elves alone, especially any caravan yielding her kingdom’s flag… Then again, her advisor Mirage explained that ogres didn’t necessarily hate elves. So the general public had nothing against her and wouldn’t attack her.

That didn’t mean they couldn’t be wary though.

Still, they made it to the castle in one piece. And it was quite the intimidating fortress, made of out stone and metal that rose high above her. It bled raw power and strength, not like her castle of crystal and marble… Then again, Mirage had explained to her that ogres were a species that placed its pride in strength. And this castle certainly fit the image. 

But she didn’t have too much time to admire ogre architecture. She had to meet with Megatron about… what they should do regarding their borders. Among other tensions between the two kingdoms.

It had been going on for years now, but only recently did problems begin to escalate. They both tried their best to get their people to understand each other, but they always seemed to find reasons to fight each other. The last thing she wanted was for them to go to war… As skilled as her military was, Megatron’s was bigger. And had much more brute strength. Not to mention she feared what would happen if they won a war against them.

It was different when it was a war between elves. When a war ended, there would be a peace treaty set up. A way to prevent more bloodshed, with the “winner” of the war benefitting from land given to them by the “loser.” A more pacifist way of ending things.

For Ogres though… Mirage had told her about it. She had read about it. And Megatron had confirmed it. War between ogres lasted until someone finally surrendered on their hands and knees. And if no one surrendered, then it lasted until every commanding officer of the opposing army was captured or killed, leaving the opposing side helpless and with no choice but to give up. And lose all of their land and have their people become the winning side’s people.

Megatron had been blunt when discussing it with her in their letters. If their kingdoms were to go to war, he would have no choice but to fight until all of her commanding officers had fallen. As for her… It would depend. He would either execute her or force her into servitude as his personal slave. Either way, her people would become his people and she would not be queen after her kingdom lost the war.

Both options frightened her and not just for her own safety. She could not risk her people’s wellbeing. She had to find a solution. Anything to prevent a horror like that from becoming reality!

So there she was, in Megatron’s war room with their advisors. Soundwave and Prowl wanted to in there with her, in case they needed to protect her, but she knew she would be safe. She and Megatron had been friends since her mother had passed away. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. But she did bring Mirage; she was glad he was knowledgeable in ogre culture. It would help her understand anything Megatron said better. 

Though admittedly, one of the solutions Megatron was pushing was… a little unnerving.

“Surely there are… other options,” Mirage said, seeing his queen fidget in her seat. He had a feeling this would happened, but he had hoped the ogre king would at least wait until they had gone over the other alternatives first.

“This is simply the best choice,” Shockwave explained. “A marriage between the Ogre King and Elven Queen would result in the unification of their lands and would them from any future conflict from outsiders."

“Yes, but how would that settle tension?”

“Mirage, you of all people should understand my people do not hate elves,” Megatron said, leaning back in his seat. “But the ones many of them interact with come across arrogant and even cruel. By unifying our country, it would give my people a chance to see and interact with other elves who are not like that. And it would give a chance for your people to see that we’re not all blood-thirsty monsters.”

“But…”

All the men turned to her. Queen Eclipse glanced at all of them, feeling nervous. She knew Megatron had a point about a marriage, but… She was aware of ogre wedding traditions. Especially within in the royal family. And how… After the king married his bride, he would take her virginity in front of all of their subjects. For everyone to see and remember and-!

“Surely the other options can still settle tensions.”

“We cannot force the people to get along,” Shockwave said. “While we can enforce new laws to keep them from fighting, it will not make them get along.”

“So how would a marriage-?”

“If the people see that their two beloved monarchs can get along and form a prosperous marriage, they would be more willing to overcome their differences. If you two were not as popular as you were among your perspective kingdoms, a marriage would not work as well. But because you are both admired, more people would be willing to act civilly as they will see it’s for the good of things.”

She bit her lip, unable to find a counterargument. And she didn’t really have any other options, if she thought about it all. Every law she had signed had gone into effect and while people were obeying it, tension at the borders was still bad. There were citizens getting into fights, even getting themselves hurt, others killed… It was only a matter of time before something drastic happened.

Drastic enough that she or Megatron would have to declare war.

She couldn’t let that happen. But to get married… Yes, Megatron was her friend, but they never really spent time together due to obligations and distance. They only met every once in a while and generally just wrote to each other. Even though it had been three years, there was a lot about her he didn’t know. And there was much about him she didn’t know either

“Marriage though… It’s a lifetime commitment and-!”

Megatron raised an eyebrow. “Are you that unwillingly to be my wife?”

“That isn’t what I’m saying-”

“Then what is the issue?”

She hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was insult him, knowing he never took kindly to that… But she wasn’t sure how to explain her side of things without upsetting him. But surely he would understand. They were friends, after all. He wouldn’t get angry… would he?

Megatron watched as her eyes darted around the room. He knew she had something she wanted to say… But she was far too focused on being tactful than just coming out and saying it. He understood why she might have concerns about a marriage between the two of them. After all, if she were to marry him, it was customary for the bride to move into her groom’s house after marriage. And it would only make sense for her to move here – her castle would not be able to house him or his men.

But, even if she were to marry him, even if she would be his queen, she was an elf. An elf in the heart of ogre territory. He could see how that would frighten her. Or anyone really. Especially if her husband was him, a man she admittedly didn’t know outside of letters and occasional get-togethers. Her hesitance made sense.

But he was not a man who would give up so easily.

“Shockwave, Mirage.”

The two advisors looked to him.

“I would like to speak with Queen Eclipse privately. If you would.”

Eclipse didn’t seem all that surprised by it. She should have figured he wanted to talk alone… It was what he preferred whenever they spoke to each other. Especially at galas whenever they could both attend one. He just seemed more relax… and could be blunter since he wasn’t surrounded by those he needed to keep a professional face for.

The elven advisor stiffened, his expression hardening as he looked between his queen and him. Leave Queen Eclipse alone with this man? While he didn’t want to think Megatron would try anything against her, he couldn’t be too cautious. Not to mention Soundwave and Prowl would be furious if he left the queen alone. But as the long stared him down, he suddenly felt intimidated to go against him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to Eclipse. “What would you like of me, Your Majesty?”

“You may leave,” she said, never looking away from Megatron.

Mirage nodded. Slowly rising to his feet, glancing between both the king and queen, he gave a deep bow before exiting the room with Shockwave. Neither monarch moved after the door closed, only staring at each other blankly for a few moments. Eclipse was a bit nervous as to what he wanted to say, but… He was her friend. She could trust him.

Megatron finally huffed, sitting up to rub his eyes. “I didn’t think you would be so unwilling to marry me.”

“Please, my lord-” He held up a hand. Right, she kept forgetting… He didn’t like it when those he considered his friends calling him by his title. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “Please, Megatron, it’s… It’s not like that.”

“Then what _is_ the issue?”

“I… It’s just…”

She couldn’t get the words out. She just didn’t want to offend him! It wasn’t that she believed he would be a bad husband, but… She would be an elf in ogre territory, only being able to bring a handful of her court with her. No, she didn’t think every ogre would try to do her harm, but with her so deep in the Ogre Kingdom, it would be easier for an enemy to get to her.

And then there were the… other concerns. she would still be queen, but now she would have other duties as his wife. To… provide him with relief and bear him heirs. She considered Megatron a friend, but… a lover? The thought never occurred to her. To be married to this man and have sex with him? Give her virginity to him? And it would be in front of all those people, like tradition dictated…

She wanted it to be a special moment. The night she would give herself to her husband was supposed to be intimate. A private night with the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And if she married Megatron… it wouldn’t be like that. It couldn’t be like that. And she wasn’t sure if she could handle it all when the time came.

Megatron watched as the elf squirmed in her seat. He should have figured this would happen… After all, Eclipse, though queen, was still only twenty years old. He was twelve years her senior and was raised in an entirely different culture than her. There was no way she was going to agree to marriage so easily. But he had wanted her as his wife for a long time now. He was not going to give up without a fight.

“Eclipse.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be frank.” He slowly stood up, pretending not to see the confused and somewhat wary look on the other’s face. “I want you to be my wife, regardless of whether or not it’s necessary for peace.”

Shockwave would have advised against it, but he knew it was better to be honest with her. If he just danced around the subject, it would be harder to convince her. Not to mention he wasn’t the type of man to sneak around like this. It was better if she knew now instead of later… Even if it did result in her becoming a little frightened at first.  

Her eyes widened with her mouth falling slightly agape. It was undignified for a queen, yes, but how was she supposed to respond to this?! It came out of nowhere. Primus, they had known each other for three years and not once did he ever mention having any attraction towards her! She merely thought she was a friend, but…

Megatron walked over to her, the woman never taking her eyes off of him as she continued to look at him in disbelief. Slowly, he moved to kneel in front of her, causing her to flinch back when he was so close to her. He wasn’t surprised though… She was surprisingly innocent when it came to love and lust. He might have laughed if she didn’t look so confused and frightened.

“I originally wanted to marry you before your mother passed away,” he admitted, watching her closely. “But when I asked, she told me no. That who you wanted to marry was your choice. And I respected that.”

He wanted to marry her during their entire friendship?! Did… Did he always see her as just something to gain? As a prize to be won? Was their friendship… just a lie?

A hand suddenly cupped her cheek, making her gasp out in fright. But Megatron held her cheek firmly, making sure she looked at him. She was surprised to find him looking so… serious. Not a hint of lust or anger or something dark or mischievous. It helped her calm down… at least a little bit. She was still wary and uncertain of how to feel of his hand on her cheek.

“I-I don’t-?”

“You don’t what?”

“I-I don’t-! I don’t un-understand…” She tried to turn her head away, but the large ogre hand kept her head in place, forcing her to look at him as her cheeks reddened. “Wh-Why me? I… I know my land and people would benefit your kingdom overall b-but-! Marriage is a lifelong commitment and-!”

“I wouldn’t want to marry you just for the benefit of my kingdom.”

He pulled his hand from her cheek, but fortunately, she didn’t turn away. She just looked even more confused, which admittedly, was quite an adorable expression. But he couldn’t point it out yet. He had to get her to understand. Understand that he wanted her for more than just his kingdom’s benefit. His feelings for her were the closest thing to love he had felt and he would be damned if he let this woman get away from him.

He had set his heart on her long ago. He wouldn’t settle for anyone less.

“As I said before, I don’t care if this is for peace or not. I only want to marry you. I want you to stand at my side. I want you to be the mother of my children. You’re a beautiful and intelligent young woman, capable of carrying herself and leading her people. I enjoy your company and I respect you immensely. I cannot think of another woman more suitable than you to be my wife.”

Eclipse blushed deeply, having to turn away from the ogre to calm down her racing heart. Primus, that was… certainly a declaration. One she never would have suspected getting, especially not from Megatron of all people. She couldn’t believe he had these feelings for her – he had never shown any interest in her before!

He was undoubtedly good at hiding his feelings, wasn’t he? But even though he held such strong feelings for her… Eclipse slowly turned to look at him, having calmed down a bit. Yes, she did find him handsome. Yes, they did get along well and she felt comfortable around him. But she wasn’t in love with him. She had never even looked at him that way before!

Megatron’s hand reached out and gently took hold of hers. The Elven Queen never felt so small, unable to do anything as his large hand engulfed hers, his fingers slowly tracing over her slender ones. She shivered, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling… Just something new. Something very different that made her feel pleasantly warm.

“Is the thought of being my wife that unpleasant?” His voice was soft, deep – never had she heard him speak this intimately before. “Do you not trust me?

“N-No, Megatron, it’s not that…”

“Then?”

“I… I don’t…”

“… You don’t love me.”

She bit her lip, but slowly gave a nod, hoping not to offend him. He didn’t sound surprised when he said it, but she couldn’t never be too sure.

“I already know,” he said, his voice dropping a little lower. More out of frustration than anything. He wished she would love him, it would make things so much better for both of them, but he couldn’t force her. All he could do was win her over, even if things went too slow for his liking. “I’m not asking you to love me.”

“B-But a marriage is supposed to be-!”

“A marriage is a legal binding contract between two people,” he said bluntly. “What you believe one to be is simply a desire of yours. It doesn’t make a marriage.”

Eclipse looked away. She supposed that was true, but still! She… She was supposed to find a man she loved and married him. Because marriage was… or at least she believed it was supposed to be between two people who loved each other. Between two people who wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Having children, growing old, being with each other until death do they part-

“But I would not make it a loveless marriage.”

“Wh-What-?”

“As your husband, I will protect you.” Megatron held her hand tightly with her other hand coming up to cup her cheek again. To make sure she truly understood what he meant by this marriage. That she would see he wasn’t lying, that this wasn’t just some trick. That would be never let anyone see such a vulnerable side of him, except for her. “I will cherish you. I will put your life and priorities above my own. I will do whatever I can do ensure your safety… and your happiness.”

The queen was stunned and could only stare at him. This… She was almost convinced for a moment that this wasn’t Megatron. That he was some sort of imposter! Megatron never bared himself like this. Not to anyone, the ogre knowing full well others would attempt to take advantage of him. Try to use it as a weakness against him and take him by surprise.

Yet, here he was. Swearing his life to her should she agree to his… proposal. Out of everything, yes, marriage was the logical option. Marriage provided her kingdom with power and security. It would hopefully end the conflict between the two kingdoms. They would finally be united… and Megatron would take care of her in turn.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She couldn’t be selfish. She was the Elven Queen… She may have wanted to have had a fairytale wedding, but she couldn’t put her dreams over her people’s livelihoods. Marry Megatron or go to war? The choice was obvious… And while she was a bit apprehensive, with such a declaration… She could hope that things would work out all right. That she would be safe.

“I…”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I… I will… I’ll marry you. And become your wife.”

She swallowed as the king gave a small smile, only to blush when he moved to kiss her hand. He stood up, gently bringing her up with him. Primus, she actually agreed to marry him! Her people would most definitely not take to this well at first… Soundwave and Prowl would no doubt be furious, but what other options did she have? It was either this or risk potential war… And this was nowhere near as devastating as total war.

Before she could turn to leave, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Eclipse almost screamed, not sure what he was doing, when his arms came around her and held her to his chest. It took her a few seconds before her entire face turned bright red. Now they were suddenly on hugging terms?! Primus, she never seen Megatron like this!

He chuckled when he felt her squirm in embarrassment. Primus, had her mother and caretakers sheltered her… Then again, he knew when it came to sex and intimacy, elves were much more reserved. He actually looked forward to her reactions when he decided to kiss her… and more.

“Relax, Eclipse, we’re in private… and we’re to be married soon. There’s nothing wrong with embracing each other.”

She supposed she couldn’t argue with that, but it was still embarrassing! And admittedly warm… Seeing as the older man wouldn’t be letting go any time soon though, Eclipse leaned against his chest and held his shirt. It was strange to see Megatron act so gentle, but she didn’t hate it. It would take some getting used to, if they were going to be married. Which was still weird to think about, but…

Eclipse held him tighter. At least she could rest easy knowing that her people would be safe. It was all she could ask for. 


End file.
